


Everyday I'm Shufflin'

by neilegni



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilegni/pseuds/neilegni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried out something a little different to break through writer's block. 6 short Faberry ficlets based on songs from my iPod on shuffle for your reading pleasure! Humor, sex, angst, romance, the whole 9 yards in about 1000 words. Please read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday I'm Shufflin'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I did this prompt:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a short fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the fic; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
> 4\. Do five of these and then post them.
> 
> And here are the results!
> 
> I changed the order of the pieces to make sense in a chronological way and to make these bits a story, but other than spelling corrections, they're untouched. Comments and constructive criticism would be lovely and appreciated!

* * *

_Last Friday Night- Katy Perry_

 _Yeah we danced on table tops/And we took too many shots/Think we kissed but I forgot_

The first time they fuck is an accident. They're all at Rachel's still drinking long after spin the bottle has ended.

7 minutes in Heaven comes next. They all take turns giggling behind closed doors, and Kurt and Blaine make endless "coming out of the closet" jokes, which get funnier each time thanks to the booze. After a 4th rum and coke, Finn falls asleep on the couch so Quinn decides to stick around until he wakes up and is sober enough to take her home. Everyone else heads out around two. When two o'clock becomes three with Finn still snoring away on the sofa, Rachel offers to let Quinn stay the night. Quinn accepts, still drunk and but less angry now that Puck is gone.

Rachel leads her upstairs and they don't even get to the light switch before Quinn trips and Rachel tries to catch her and they topple over together. They start laughing and can't stop until Quinn's lips find her way to Rachel's and Rachel is kissing her back hard.

They pull back at the same moment and meet each other's gaze before Rachel pulls her dress over her head and Quinn's shirt is flung to the corner of the room. Quinn rips Rachel's bra trying to get it off faster and pulls Rachel's earlobe into her mouth.

Within minutes they're naked with their fingers buried inside each other, rolling on the floor, each trying to gain leverage over the other, thrusting their bodies against each other's hands.

Rachel drags her tongue down Quinn's torso and jokes "don't worry-you still have abs" before delving down, diving deeper and Quinn feels like she's falling as the heat of Rachel's tongue surrounds her. She digs her fingers in Rachel's hair and moans as she feels a finger moving inside her.

Maybe it's the alcohol or maybe it's the cover of darkness, but Quinn starts talking and can't stop.

"God Rachel yes, right there. Jesus, yes, please. Oh god I've wanted this for so long. How did you- have you done this bef-YES fuck shit yes! RIGHT THERE DON'T STOP OH GOD DON'T STOP."

She's almost embarrassed by how quickly and loudly she comes.

Rachel feels her own wetness dripping between her thighs and gets herself off as she rubs her swollen clit against Quinn's smooth thigh.

She collapses on top of Quinn with her hair covering the pair. Quinn brushes it back and places a kiss on Rachel's cheek before closing her eyes with her arms wrapped around Rachel's small body.

She won't mention the event again to Rachel until weeks afterward, and she'll never mention it to Finn, but this scene plays over and over in her mind from the moment she wakes up the next morning and sneaks out to retrieve her boyfriend, until she's safe in her own bed at home with her own fingers between her legs.

  
\------  


  
_Stay-Maurice WIlliams and the Zodiacs_

 _Oh, won't you stay/Just a little bit longer/Please let me hear/You say that you will_

They're buried under quilts and their legs and wrapped around each other creating and intricate and inescapable knot.

"You're not leaving," Rachel pouts.

"But I am."

"Nope. It isn't possible. I'll summon superhuman strength and keep you here."

"Who do you think you are, The Hulk? You weigh like 100 pounds."

"Then I'll have to find another way to keep you here."

"My mom is going to freak out if I get home after 11."

"Well I might as well make the inevitable lecture worth it," Rachel murmurs as she deftly curls a finger inside Quinn, who hisses, no longer concerned with her curfew.

\------

 _Again Again- Lady Gaga_

 _When you're 'round/I lose myself inside your mouth/You've got brown eyes/Like no one else/Baby make it to me_

"What are you doing here?" She snaps. When the doorbell rang she had been more than happy to extract herself from Finn's kiss to answer the door, but when she the brunette standing with a wrapped gift in one hand and balloons in the other, she had made damn sure he hadn't followed down the stairs.

Rachel looks like she's been slapped.

"I just thought that in light of our recent foray into a secret relationship, I should do something special for your birthday. Something a girlfriend would do."

Quinn sighs and shuts the door behind her as Rachel's eyes fill with tears. It just makes the bunch of balloons in her hand look even sadder.

"I'm sorry," she says. Her voice softens and she wraps her arms around Rachel. "It's just...Finn's here and I'm not ready and you know that he can't know."

"I know."

"But maybe we can do something tonight?"

"Well, I did put together a fairly elaborate plan for this evening in the event that you would say something like that."

Rachel picks her up at 8. They spend the evening in the park drinking stolen champagne out plastic flutes looking up at the stars and cuddling together in the early spring air.

"A shooting star!" Rachel exclaims. "Make a wish!"

Quinn screws her eyes shut and wishes with everything she has for the courage to let herself follow her heart. She wishes for the bravery to escape the expectations her parents have set and for an escape from the fear of hurting a boy who didn't do anything wrong but fall in love with a girl whose heart was already spoken for.

"So..." Rachel presses. "What did you wish for?"

Quinn takes her hand and presses a kiss into her palm.

"I wished for you," she whispers, her words only a little slurred. "I wished that when I'm strong enough, you'll still love me like I love you right now."

 _\------_

 _Spring Street- Dar Williams_

 _Can I blow this small town/make a big sound/like the start of a film noir postcard/Can I just forget the frames/I shared with you?_

It's March of her freshman year at NYADA when Rachel opens the door to her dorm room to find Quinn Fabray standing in front of her. She's clutching a bouquet of gardenias and she wedges herself in the doorframe before Rachel has the chance to slam the door in her face.

"Just...listen. Please. I know I fucked up. I know I didn't live up to my promise. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Not good enough."

"I broke up with him."

"Oh good. Only nine months after you promised you would. You're lucky it was just a relationship you missed the deadline for and not a return date on your library books-otherwise you'd be in a whole lot of debt."

"I already am. I owe you a lot, but I can pay it back-if you'll let me."

R is ready to close the door in Quinn's pretty little face, until she quietly mumbles:

"I want to start over. You said I'd always be welcome. Please give me that chance."

So Rachel lets her into the cramped room and they talk and cry and make love over Chinese take out and boxed wine.

"You destroyed me, you know," Rachel says into the darkness.

"I know."

"But I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

"It didn't feel like spring without you."

\------

 _You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)- Sylvester_

 _Feel your body close to mine and I/Move on love it's about that time_

They go in drag to Kurt's bachelor party, just as he requested. Kurt stands on stage with feathers in his hair and chiffon falling to his knees. They scream and holler as he performs number after number—it's hours of Cher, Madonna, Britney, The Divine Miss M, and of course, Barbra.

When his brassy solos give way to thumping bass and top 40 hits, they press their bodies against each other in the dark of the club that reeks of the designer cologne and sweat. Quinn's eyes widen as she feels a bulge press against her thigh. She raises her eyebrows at Rachel, who flashes a Cheshire cat grin before sinking her teeth into the skin of Quinn's neck.

"You read the invitation-your most convincing drag. I thought I'd come prepared so you might come later."

\------

 _Take Me or Leave Me- RENT_

 _Don't fight/don't lose your head/Cause every night/who's in your bed?_

They fight like cats-hissing and spitting names and accusations. They don't fight often, but when they do, it's dirty.

"I saw you on the subway, Q! You couldn't stop staring at that guy with the leather jacket and ridiculous chain on his belt loop."

"I swear to god, Berry, I don't know what else to tell you! If I were interested in some guy I wouldn't spend nearly as much time fighting with you over who should do the dishes or who should roll out of bed to buy the god damn tampons every month!"

"But you were staring! You don't deny that!"

"I was GLARING at him because he was leering at you!"

Silence.

"So you looking were at him because you were trying to intimidate him?"

Q groans in frustration and heads for the bedroom before R, whose anger has melted and turned to laughter, can see the blush coloring her cheeks.


End file.
